Una Weasley Peculiar
by Pepper Crimson
Summary: Ella era diferente, a su manera. Pese a ser una Weasley no había quedado en Gryfindor como a todos les hubiera gustado e incluso aquellos que odiaban a su familia eran capaces de darle una sonrisa solo por ser ella. Dominique Weasley, una Slytherin.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de la saga de_ Harry Potter_ pertenece a _J.K. Rowling._

**Aviso: **_Este fic participa en el reto temático de Febrero "Slytherin" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

**Pareja: **Insinuación de Dominique W & Draco M.

**Advertencia: **Ninguna

**Nota de la Autora: **¡Mi primer reto! ¡Yei! Aunque no sé si quedó bien. Digo, si es esto lo que pedían en el reto. Espero que si :P

Siempre me he imaginado más o menos a Domi así, en Slytherin y muy diferente a su hermana o al resto de su primas. De hecho en el trío de amigos de la tercera generación, donde suelen poner a Scorpius, Rose y Albus como mejores amigos, prefiero imaginar a Dominique en el lugar de Rose. Un trío plateado metiéndose en aquella clase problemas en los que solo un Slytherin caería. Claro que todo puede varear por conveniencia según la trama lo requiera.

¿Ya hablé mucho, cierto? Mejor os dejo con el fic. Ya saben, si les gusta que bien y si no, díganme que puedo hacer.

* * *

**Una Weasley Peculiar**

Desde que ella y Albus había quedado en Slytherin, se habían vuelto algo así como las ovejas negras de la familia, por decir lo menos. El resto de su familia siempre había pertenecido a Gryfindor y presumían orgullosos de haber representado a la valiente casa de sus leones, como lo hacían la mayoría de sus primos. La única otra excepción a la regla era Rose, quien había quedado en Ravenclaw, pero ser una inteligente águila no se comparaba a la maldición que a ellos les había caído. No había reunión familiar en la que no saliera a relucir el tema, los comentarios y una que otra brula que la irritaba. Aun cuando su tío Harry asegurara que no había nada de malo, en el fondo ella sabía que ser una serpiente era poco menos que una maldición en el colegio.

Los Slytherin tenían una mala fama por si solos. No se tenía que hacer demasiado para que los demás creyeran que ellos eran malos por naturaleza. No debían ni siquiera saber cortar raíz de ajenjo para que sus compañeros creyeran que ellos sabían todo de pociones. Tampoco necesitaban andar maldiciendo para que todo el colegio pensara que ellos eran unos elitistas discriminadores con tendencias Nazis. Prácticamente lo único que un Slytherin debía de hacer era pararse en un pasillo y observar como evitaban toparse con él o ella. Ser una serpiente era lo más duro del mundo, pese a los años que habían pasado, aquel detalle no había cambiado. Ellos solo podían confiar en los suyos, porque el resto siempre los juzgaba a todos por igual. Bueno, quizás a unos de forma más dura que a otros, su amigo Scorpius era fiel ejemplo de ello, y es que no había habido día durante siete largos años en los que el joven rubio no recibiera un insulto relacionado a lo que habían hecho su padre y abuelo.

—Su padre —murmuró la hija de Fleur y Bill Weasley, siguiendo con sus claros ojos azules a aquel hombre elegante que en aquellos momentos caminaba ufanamente por un pasillo del castillo. Como parte del concejo estudiantil y Jefe de Seguridad del Ministerio, el Señor Malfoy se encontraba desde la semana pasada supervisando el castillo, colándose en las clases para ver el desempeño de los profesores y el comportamiento de los alumnos. Un trabajo rutinario que se llevaba acabo desde hacía varios años, exactamente desde que su tío Percy se había vuelto el Ministro de Magia.

El hombre rubio era por poco la persona más seria que Dominique hubiera conocido. Ignoraba con soberbia los comentarios a su persona, pasaba de largo ignorando a su propio hijo y nunca lo había visto sonreír. Decían que en su antebrazo izquierdo llevaba la marca de aquel mago tenebroso que sus tíos habían destruido ya tiempo atrás y por eso la mayoría le temían, aunque algunos otros lo respetaban. Desde su primer año había escuchado cotilleos sobre un supuesto apodo que le habían dado en la juventud a aquel hombre: _El principe de Slytherin_. Algo pomposo para su gusto, pero fascinante si uno se ponía a pensar porque lo habían nombrado así. ¿Sería su apariencia? ¿Su forma de ser? ¿Lo bien que él había cumplido con todo cliché de la casa verde-plata? No lo sabía, nunca lo había preguntado, pero se podía pasar minutos pensando y divagando con aquello.

—No dejes que se te caiga la baba —escuchó que le gritaba un chico de Gryffindor, riendo con sus amigos al notar como ella había estado siguiendo con la mirada a aquel hombre. Su primera reacción fue ruborizarse, luego fruncir el ceño indignada. ¡Como odiaba que la molestaran! Ella no se metía con nadie, ¿por qué no la podían dejar simplemente en paz? La rubia estaba por abrir la boca para decir algo a su favor, pero alguien se le adelantó con un acepto británico tan marcado y arrastrando las vocales con arrogancia, que era difícil no saber de quien se trataba.

—¿No tendrían que estar en clases o haciendo deberes? —el señor Malfoy había detenido su andar, casi al final del pasillo, girándose para ver al grupo de niños con un aburrimiento palpable. Llevaba uno de esos trajes completamente negros que no se quitaba desde la muerte de su esposa y al llevar las manos dentro de los bolsillos, daba un aire de ser una persona que estaba por encima del bien y del mal.

—Nosotros... —murmuró uno de los chicos, jalando al que había molestado a la Slytherin para que se retiraran de ahí.

—¿Quieren que los acompañe al despacho del profesor Longbottom? —ofreció el hombre, enarcando una ceja. La amenaza era demasiado clara para no entenderla y por más valientes que fueran los leones, preferían no meterse en aquella clase de problemas mayores. Unos cuantos ya habían sido expulsados en años pasados por no conocer el respeto, ni la disciplina y ni la propia Directora McGonagall había podido hacer nada al respecto.

—Gracias —dijo ella una vez que los chicos se habían marchado, dejandoles a solas en aquel pasillo.

El hombre hizo un gesto indiferente, como si no lo hubiera hecho por ella, pero Dominique sabía que había sido así. Sabía que nadie mejor que el propio Draco Malfoy sabría que entre serpientes se debían de apoyar y aunque él ya no formara parte de aquella lista de alumnos bajo la sombra de Salazar, la lealtad a los colores verde y plata no se dejaban de lado nunca. Así como sus tíos hasta la fecha se enorgullecían de ser Gryfindors.

—También deberías de ir a hacer algo productivo —habló finalmente el señor Malfoy, girando sobre sus talones para seguir su camino. Aunque pudo escuchar los pasos de ella al acercarse corriendo detrás de él, deteniéndose únicamente cuando estuvo a su lado—. ¿Se te ofrece algo? —preguntó sin detener su paso, ni voltear a verla.

—No realmente —respondió ella, tranquila, cruzando sus manos detrás de su espalda y mirando de reojo al hombre con el que iba caminando sin saber muy bien el porqué. Tal vez era el aire de seguridad que la atraía y le susurraba que si andaba a un lado del señor Malfoy nadie se iba a meter con ella en todo el camino.

Siguieron andando en silencio, hasta llegar a aquel despacho provisional que usaba el rubio durante su estadía ahí. Él entró y si bien no la invitó a pasar, tampoco le cerró la puerta en las narices, así que ella siguió de largo, quedándose en el centro del lugar para poder admirar todo a su alrededor. Era la primera vez que entraba y le daba cierta curiosidad. Lastima que el lugar no delataba demasiado, tan solo se notaba que su actual ocupante no se quedaría por mucho tiempo, pues fuera de los papeles esparcidos por el escritorio, no había pertenencia alguna del padre de Scorpius ahí.

—¿No tiene nada mejor que hacer? —interrogó Draco, yendo directamente a servirse una copa de Whisky de fuego con naturalidad.

—¿No está prohibido beber en el colegio? —fue su respuesta y esbozó media sonrisa al ver como el hombre rodaba los ojos. Una nueva expresión, aquel era un avance. Ella lo estaba molestando y él reaccionaba, al menos ahora Dominique comprobaba que el hombre no era de hielo.

—Sólo los tontos contestan a una pregunta con otra pregunta —espetó él, algo irritado y frunciendo el ceño un poco. Ella sonrió más, hasta que un par de hoyuelos se formaron en sus mejillas—. Que mala reputación le das a la imagen de Slytherin, sonriendo así —agregó el hombre, para después darle un trago a su bebida.

—¿Me dirá que está prohibido para los Slytherin sonreír? —curioseó ella, acercándose al escritorio para ver el revoltijo de papeles. El señor Malfoy no parecía ser muy diferente a su tío Ron en eso de ser ordenado con el trabajo, pensó.

—No con esa cara de elfo domestico —acusó él—. Dejas que se te escape lo Weasley —chasqueó la legua dando otro trago. La aludida solo parpadeó un par de veces, luego apretó los labios algo molesta—. Esa expresión te sienta mejor —comentó él y bufó divertido por la mueca de confusión que ponía la rubia.

Otro avance, aunque Dominique ya no estaba tan segura de querer seguir siendo el objeto que le causaba gracia a aquel hombre. Durante toda su vida había escuchado las historias donde lo desdeñaban, donde se referían a Draco Malfoy con desprecio y rencor, bufándose o despotricando contra su persona. Si hacía memoria, aquella era la primera vez que hablaba directamente con él y pese a sentirse ofendida, no le parecía que aquel fuera el mismo hombre de las historias de tío Ronald o el que llamaba Sangre Sucia a su tía Hermione. Se atrevía a decir que parecía agradable.

—¿Es ese un alago, señor Malfoy? Pensé que usted odiaba a los que llevan mi apellido —dijo la rubia, demostrando un poco el porque el sombrero la había colado en Slytherin y no en Gryffindor como al resto de su familia. Ella se parecía más a la familia de su madre, menos imprudente, más precavida y un tanto manipuladora. Tal vez sus padres debieron notar que ella no sería como los demás desde aquella ocasión en la que había hecho que castigaran a Victoire porque no quería que su hermana saliera con sus amigas.

—No te ilusiones tanto, Weasley. Que lleves una serpiente como escudo no significa que en verdad tengas colmillos —contra atacó el hombre y la chica pudo ver una tenue sonrisa burlona que vacilaba en la comisura de aquellos labios.

—Podría morderlo —aseguró Dominique, arrepintiéndose al instante de sus palabras y sacudiendo un poco la cabeza cuando una imagen gráfica había llegado a su mente. ¿Ella mordiéndole los labios al Señor Malfoy? Estaba perdiendo la cordura, se estaba volviendo loca de verdad. El corazón le había dado un brinco y casi podía imaginar lo que pensaría su familia de ella si le pudieran leer la mente. Albus quedaría como un santo a su lado, pese a ser el mejor amigo de Scorpius.

—Lo dudo mucho —él pareció no notar el sobre salto en la chica, pero aquella extraña diversión se vio cubierta por el usual manto de seriedad que el hombre llevaba consigo siempre. Indiferente, fue a tomar asiento a su escritorio, tomando unas carpetas para revisar los apuntes que estaban escritos.

—Señor Malfoy —llamó al cabo de unos segundos, una vez estuvo más tranquila consigo misma. El aludido no respondió, pero ella logró ver como por una fracción de segundo aquellos ojos grises se posaban en ella—. ¿Qué piensa de mí? —quiso saber y no era extraño en ella hacer aquella clase de pregunta. Tal vez por culpa de Victoire y su perfección, Dominique había crecido con unas pequeñas rupturas en su autoestima. Siempre le había importado tanto lo que los demás pensaran de ella y siempre se esforzaba mucho por cumplir aquellos estándares que la sociedad esperaba que cumpliera. Por eso odiaba que la juzgaran tanto por ser Slytherin y tal vez por eso mismo se había empeñado en pulir aquella parte odiosa de ella misma.

—Eres una Weasley un tanto peculiar —contestó el hombre, sin darle mayor relevancia a sus palabras.

Dominique no preguntó más, ni pidió que le explicara. Se giró sobre si misma, haciendo hondear un poco su coleta rubia y su falda, y salió del despacho del señor Malfoy con una sonrisa arrogante. Esa era la clase de sonrisa que el hombre le había dado a entender que podía mostrar. Si el que había sido príncipe de las serpientes la había encontrado _peculiar_, quizás no era tan malo haber sido sorteada en Slytherin. Había escuchado alguna vez que los magos más sobresalientes de la casa verde-plata habían hecho cosas terribles...

—Claro, terribles, pero grandiosas —dijo para si misma, tomando rumbo hacia las mazmorras. Tenía que haber hablado con ese hombre antes, porque pese a las miradas los otros alumnos, la Weasley no recordaba haberse sentido más orgullosa de aquella insignia que llevaba en su pecho. Era una Slytherin y no se arrepentía de serlo.


End file.
